User talk:Lord of Destruction/Kill It Contest 1
prof=D/Rof MelandruStrikeSweepScythePoisonAssaultBoonRegeneration/build Switch around attributes as you feel, make sure to keep the griffon poisoned to counter its natural regen and use Banishing Strike to take out the spirits and inflict tremendous damage in the process. Switch to Lyssa for more damage, but less HP, whatever floats your boat. Seb2net (Talk) 10:59, 3 March 2008 (EST) :I'd add the scythe attack applying weakness to yourself, since you're unnaffected. Frans 12:39, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Overkill with Pious as that has deepwound now, however, Wearing Strike is a decent substitute for Zealous. Seb2net (Talk) 13:53, 3 March 2008 (EST) I win prof=Dervish/Ritualist ChannelingMagic=12 Communing=12PainVampirismBloodsongShadowsongDissonanceVanguard Assassin SupportMove Like a Dwarf!"Bond/build Just corner it or let it corner itself and then cast Pain->Vampirism->Bloodsong->Dissonance->EVAS->Painful Bond. Cast Shadowsong when energy/time permits, interrupt with "YMLaD!" Winar! --20pxGuildof 15:47, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Well, when he said "dervish primary" I reckoned that he wanted a derv based build. Seb2net (Talk) 03:41, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :It is a Dervish primary. And it works. --20pxGuildof 17:45, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Or prof=Dervish/NEcromancer BloodMagic=12SiphonBalance/build And the rest are just random fillers. Take damage, GB, run 3 steps, rinse and repeat. Easy as pie. --84.24.206.123 03:56, 11 March 2008 (EDT) prof=D/W sword=12 myst=12+1+1slashheadbutslashfurymove like a dwarf!"great justice!"optionaloptional/build This should probably do it, if he can be KD'd, cause I don't know about that. Zealous sword is needed, since keeping up Pious Fury is costly. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:58, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Lol Wewt I Winzorz I looked far away across the internet for a derv build to kill that wretched Griffon. I eventually made one and it worked. prof=Derv/Necro Blood=12 EarthPrayers=9+1 Myst=9BalanceSiphonInverterConvictionOptionalRuby DjinnMove Like a Dwarf!"Gaze/build I just pulled the griffon and let him hit me and when my health was down I used Grenth's and used conviction and ran away and used life siphon and kept doin that until we had same health where I kept life siphon on, spawned ruby djinn and when he was attackin djinn I used Pain Inverter aand Vamp Gaze. He eventually died. - Jububju Change In Prize... Its still a good prize but it is a place to farm that only I and my bro know about. I make 5k in 30-45 minutes. Not only am I getting money, I'm also getting great Skins. The winner will be told what build it is and where you farm on ONE(1) condition. You don't tell anyone else or tell only to someone you trust will not let the public know about. :5k in 45 minutes isn't that much, actually. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:13, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::I'll bribe them to tell me with the remaining 100k+elemental sword/whatnot I have. ~~~~ GG prof=dervish/mesmer ill=12 ear=8+1 wind=10+1 myst=2+1interventioninterventionof weaknessphantasmnightmareof mystic speedboonrestoration/build pwned Invincible Rogue 17:13, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Yet another change in prize... Ive changed the prize again to a better one: 1 Ecto and Stolen Sunspear Armor (for a hero) [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 11:10, 14 April 2008 (EDT) The contest will continue until April 15, 6:00 Eastern Time(america) [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 11:13, 14 April 2008 (EDT) I win prof=D/Mo HealingPrayers=1337 Tactics=1337EchoEchoMendingSignetFrenzyVengeanceOptionalOptional/build Optional: *A second, awesomer res *Awesome damage *Energy management Equipment: *Who needs armor? *Weapons are for scrubs who can't use their fists. Usage: *Before battle, Arcane Echo -> Echo -> Mending -> Echo -> Mending -> Mending *Once in battle, maintain Frenzy and spam healing signet *He will suicide due to your epic build. Variants: *Flare instead of Mending for WTFHAX damage at the cost of survivability. prof=D/Mo HealingPrayers=1337 Tactics=1337 FireMagic=1337EchoEchoFlareSignetFrenzyVengeanceOptionalOptional/build Optional: *Same Equipment: *Same Usage: *Same, replacing Mending with Flare in the chain. Prize plz. Ojamo 18:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :you forgot one thing: one of these skills [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 08:11, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::NEEDS MORE VENGEANCE!!!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:15, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::Owcmon, we all know you can just echo flare him? BRANDNEW 08:48, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Frenzy is one of those skills. Vengeance added by popular demand. Flar added to variants. Ojamo 15:04, 15 April 2008 (EDT)